


Dawn After the Nightmare

by gamorasquill



Category: Outlast
Genre: Alot of angst, Anal Sex, Blood, Death, Gore, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Smut, Violence, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Sorry for the long wait guys! Hope you enjoy :D





	1. Chapter 1

Miles stared at the puddle of bloody mush beneath his feet, making a disgusted face at the Walrider's handiwork. It was amazing how just a moments before this gory mess was a fully grown man capable of ripping a man's head right off his shoulders. He had chased Miles around the asylum since he had arrived but his last attempt at killing him proved to be a mistake. For reasons unknown to the reporter, Billy Hope's Walrider manifested and gave the big behemoth a taste of his own medicine. Still, Miles felt bad for the man.

  
Poor Chris Walker...ripped apart through an air vent after trying to contain the horror and sickness Murkoff had created.

One of the violent patients trapped in the horror that was Mount Massive Asylum. Even if he had killed countless amount of patients there, he was just as victimized and sick as they were. Miles still wasn't quite sure what the man was trying to accomplish by ripping people's heads off...he had murmured something about confinement. Poor devil was probably trying to stop whatever was going on.

A soft buzzing filled his ears and Miles turned to see the Walrider looking down at him. He blinked when their eyes met, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement from the swarm currently staring him down.

He looked over at Walrider's face and it blinked at him before turning his gaze to his chest. It was still marked with holes from the bullets the Murkoff soldiers riddled him with but they had stopped oozing blood and were slowly closing up. His two missing fingers were also starting to reconstruct themselves, the bones expanding and the flesh slowly following after it.

An idea popped into his head and he turned back to the nano cloud. "Can you restore him?"

The dark entity tilted its head, clearing confused by the question. Miles pointed to the pile of blood and gore on the ground, eyes never leaving the Walrider's face.

"You killed him...but can you bring him back? You're already healing me...so is it possible that you restore him too? Turn him back into what he was before he lost his mind and was brought to this shitshow."

**_Restoring him would halt your healing process..._**

"I don't care."

**_You would feel the pain from your injuries._**

"So what else is new? All I've experienced in this hell hole is pain, I think I can take a few more moments of it."

A doubtful look crossed the Walrider's eyes but he nodded, casting his gaze to the crimson puddle. It knelt down and reached out, dipping its hand into the gore. Almost as soon as his fingers touched the puddle Miles knew that he should have thought twice about his decision. Pain shot through his entire body and a small cry escaped his throat.

He cried out in agony as his bullet wounds finally began to affect his body, falling to his knees and hacking up blood. "H..hurry!" He cried out desperately.

His body curled up on the ground and his hands clutched his midsection. He couldn't hold in his whimpers as he fought to stay conscious. Thankfully no blood came from his wounds but the pain itself was enough to make him black out. He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to hold in his agonizing cries, fighting to stay awake.

Suddenly he felt the nano cloud surrounded him and the Walrider's familiar presence returned. Relief flooded through his system as the pain was blocked out once more and he hacked and gasped, thankful for the air flooding into his lungs. A tremble ran through him and suddenly he felt the Walrider retreat into his body once again.

He groaned and took a few deep breaths, feeling the nano cloud pulsing and vibrating inside of him. Walrider was almost desperate to heal his wounds, probably because if he died there would be no one left to host and the swarm would be forced back into the mountain it crawled out of. It was obviously trying to heal the damage done to its host more quickly, but it didn't seem to be working. Why Miles was having a harder time healing neither one of them knew but they had biggers things to worry about.

A gruff groan caught the reporter's attention and for the first time he turned his attention back to the bloody puddle, only it was no longer there. In its place was a man and not Chris Walker either, at least not the one he knew. This man was just as gigantic but not covered in blood and scarred beyond recognition. He looked like a regular person...

He was ridiculously tall, probably stood at a good six foot seven and had messy blonde hair. His eyes had yet to open and concealed their color, something that Miles was genuinely curious about. Walker's eyes had been horribly bloodshot and his irises were milky white, probably due to the fucked up experiments he had endured while he was confined at Mount Massive. He was as naked as the day he was born, showing off his muscular physique which was truly impressive.

Unable to stop himself, Miles reached down and ran his fingers over the other's chest. There was a tattoo on his left bicep and the reporter fought back a smile.

"Little pig." He read, chuckling softly as traced the black cursive on Chris' chest.

There had to be some sort of story behind those two words, especially if he got them tattooed on him. Miles couldn't wait to ask him what it was. Hopefully he retained his memories and a good portion of his sanity. He prayed that the Walrider hadn't accidentally turned his brain to mush while restoring him because what good was he if he couldn't act civilized?

Miles turned his attention to the man's sculpted abdomen, tracing the well defined six pack. He had read earlier that night that Walker had been in the military before coming here...maybe that was why he looked like a body building one man militia. The reporter froze as his fingers reached the man's package, which was just as impressive as his muscles. It looked enormous even when it was flaccid, he couldn't help but wonder what it looked like when it was angry.

"Oh, you must have had some very satisfied partners before all this Walker..." He muttered, drawing his hand back to his side.

Suddenly Chris' eyes flew open and the reporter found himself hypnotized by the beauty of their color. A startling grey. Reminded him of powerful rain filled thunderclouds rolling into the sky just before the storm.

The two grey orbs quickly filled with confusion and panic, darting around before falling on Miles' face. They widened slightly and Chris sat up and scrambled away from him, his hands coming up in a defensive position.

"W..who are you!?" He demanded, his voice deep and smooth. "Where am I!?"

Miles found himself groaning at just the sound of it. Not harsh and scratchy as it had been before, now it was pleasantly sweet and melodic but also fearful. Now wasn't the time to marvel at the man he would have plenty of tie to do that later. Right now he needed to make certain that Chris knew that there was no need to fear him.

  
He held his hands up in surrender and smiled gently. "It's alright...I know you don't know where you are but I--"

A gunshot suddenly rang out, cutting him off and making the former Variant shout out in panic. The fired bullet hit the wall and ricocheted into the ground beside Chris' hand, just barely missing his fingers. Miles turned and found one of Murkoff's Tactical team holding his gun up, aimed right at Miles. His eyes were wide with shock, fear and nervousness but somehow he held his weapon up steadily.

"H..hands up!" He ordered, his voice cracking from fear. "G..get your hands up now! Both of you!"

Chris didn't even hesitate to comply, hands shooting into the air even though he was clearly confused and had no idea what was going on. Miles on the other hand...

The Walrider host frowned deeply and the swarm of nanites began to manifest around him. His eyes widened with sheer rage and annoyance as he rose to his feet. "I thought I killed all of you pathetic bastards." He growled as Walrider appeared beside him.

The armored man cried out in fear but gripped his weapon tighter. "Hands up, **_NOW!_** Don't make me shoot you!"

Miles shared a look with the Walrider, who returned it with a tilt of the head, waiting for orders. The reporter smiled and nodded at the man. "Sick em boy."

An inhuman screech pierced the air before the nano swarm rushed the Tactical soldier, lifting him up into the air. The man screamed in pure terror trying to shoot the being rushing him only to find that the bullets went right through it. He was powerless as he was thrown into the air like a rag doll and the Walrider disappeared inside his body. His screams turned into chokes and gurgles before he imploded and the nano cloud returned to Miles.

Chris cried out in shock and fear, scrambling away from the reporter. "Wh..who the hell are you, a..and how did you do that?!"

"Don't worry Chris...I'm not going to hurt you. I'm getting you out of here, now come on before more of those assholes show up." Miles replied as he headed for the door, only stopping when he didn't feel a presence following after him. He turned and found the large man shaking like a frightened dog, those beautiful grey orbs large and terrified.

  
With a sigh, he returned to the other man with his held up as a sign of peace. He knelt down in front of him and met his eyes with a small smile. "You're confused and you're scared, that's okay. I am here to help you, not hurt you. That guy--" he replied, pointing at the bloody mess that used to be a man, "was a bad guy that wanted to hurt us. That's why I killed him...I am not going to hurt you Chris...I promise."

Grey eyes blinked shut for a moment and Chris nodded slowly, much to Miles' relief. He held out his hand and the other took it, allowing Miles to help him up.

"I would say let's get out of here but..." Miles paused to let his eyes run over the other's bare body with a smile. "you're a little exposed so let's find you some clothes first. Come on."

Chris blushed and motioned to cover himself to no avail. He followed behind Miles, trailing a little closer than what could be considered normal but the Walrider host didn't mind. He led the larger man out of the laboratories and towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the hell..." Miles murmured as he looked up in disgust, shock and horror.

They had made it to the Vocational Block in search of clothes for Chris. They found a pair of pants that fit him although they looked a little snug. Miles wanted to find a shirt for him too but Chris was getting antsier by the second and wanted to leave so now they were looking for a way out.

Unfortunately their search for the exit had taken them to the gymnasium, where dozens of corpses were strung up like birthday balloons. Some were hung upside down by their ankles and others by their necks. Most of them had their faces covered with a paper bag and the ones that did were missing their heads entirely. They were all naked, caked in dried blood and had...large gaping wounds in between their legs. Even their chests were altered with makeshift breasts almost as if someone tried to give them a sex change.

In the middle of the gore and devastation was a man suspended in the air by wires. He was a pretty big guy and was surprisingly dressed in a different attire than the other inmates. He wore a pair of black pants, a white dress shirt with a blue vest and bowtie all of which looked sloppily sewn together.

Miles turned back to Chris, who was looking up and frowning at the sight of all the carnage. "Hey, don't look at it." He told him, taking his hands and moving them up to cover his eyes. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Chris nodded and he turned and approached the man. As he got closer he noticed that not only was he hung up by wires but there was also a huge metal pole going through him. His abdomen was drenched in blood and dripping onto the ground below. The poor man looked like he had seen hell, the entire right side of his face covered in bloody scars and peeling skin.

"My god..." He murmured.

"Darling!" The man suddenly cried, his eyes shooting open.

Miles made an undignified screech that was probably a bit too feminine and jumped back, tripping over something behind him and falling to the ground.. The man was still alive! How the hell had he not died from blood loss and...having a freakin pole going through him!?

Booming footsteps hit his ears and he turned to see Chris rushing his way. Not even a minute later his entire body was lifted off the ground and inspected by the man's worried eyes.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" He quickly assured him, not wanting a repeat of what happened when they were in the kitchen. _Fucking cannibal..._ Long story short he scared Miles shitless and tried to take a bite out of him, something Chris beat the ever living hell out of him for. It wasn't enough to kill him but enough to bloody him up and even immobilize the freak.

Though he looked doubtful, Chris set him on the ground once again and allowed Miles to lightly push him away. "Go back." He ordered gently, giving him another little push. "I don't want you to see this."

He looked up and frowned at the anxious look the larger man was giving him but smiled as he obeyed. No doubt Chris was frightened and didn't want to leave his side but he would try to make things go as quickly as possible. Panting and still a bit jumpy, Miles walked up closer to the man and glared him in the eyes. He made a sound of shock and disgust when he noticed the condition they were in. His blood vessels had burst so violently that his entire left eye was red and the left one was halfway there.

"What...what the hell!?" He panted, still not completely recovered from the jumpscare. Man had scared him worse than the goddamn cannibal had. His hand came up to cover his racing heart and he inspected the man further.

"D..did I fr..frighten you?" The man choked out, blood seeping from his lips and staining the ground. "I..I'm awfully s..sorry I didn't m..mean to."

Hazel green eyes blinked and Miles stepped even closer to him, pressing two fingers to the pulse on his neck. It was weak and quickly fading. He didn't have long...

Quickly, he summoned the Walrider which appeared seconds later looking at him with an almost amused smile on its face. No doubt it was humored by its host's fear.

"Wipe that dumb grin off your face." He growled. "Restore him."

_**You are still not completely--** _

"I know I'm not fully restored yet! Will you just do it?!"

The nano cloud made a strange humming noise that sounded a lot like frustration but obeyed nonetheless. It floated up towards the man and severed the wires suspending him in the air. Unfortunately it wasn't quick enough to catch him and he fell to the floor, causing the pole to embed itself deeper in his abdomen.

A groan of pain left the man but he had no time to recover because the swarm was at his side seconds later only to tear the pole out. This time the man allowed himself a sharp cry, his hands balling into fists and a soft sob escaping him. Miles couldn't say he blamed him...that looked like it hurt like hell.

Walrider stuck his hand in the man's back and then it was Miles' turn to cry out. Pain flooded through his system once more and he stumbled only to have Chris catch him. It wasn't as bad as it was during Chris' restoration but it still felt like someone stabbing him again and again. He gripped the bulky arm holding him steady, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he fought through the agony.

Luckily for him this man wasn't nearly as damaged as Chris had been, so the Walrider's work was quickly finished. Once its work was done it rushed back inside its host, who welcomed it happily, glad that the pain was over.

Miles sighed and ran his fingers over his abdomen, which still had its multiple gunshot wounds. They were still being healed but his fingers had fully returned and it was good to have them back. As he was looking over his fingers Chris made his way back to his side and Miles felt his smile drop.

"Hey." He said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I told you to--"

"Darlings!"

Both Chris and Miles looked up to see the man grinning at them and Miles nearly choked at how handsome he was. His face had been healed along with his eyes which were now a soft baby blue instead of a horrendous red. He was standing up at his full height of probably six foot five and like Chris he was also stacked with muscle. He still wasn't nearly as big as Walker but he was quite impressive on his own too.

"What is it with Mount Massive and their body building patients?" Miles murmured to himself, letting his eyes glide over the smiling man and resisting the urge to grip his gigantic muscular frame. "Who are you?"

Instead of a simple response he walked over to the two and took a hand from them both. With a charming smile he leaned down and kissed the back of their hands. Miles smiled while Chris blushed deeply and pulled his hand away as politely as he could.

"Eddie Gluskin at your service my darlings."

Miles chuckled. "You really like that word don't you?" He teased, allowing Eddie to pull him against his chest.

"Well, I must let my beautiful wife know just how precious she is to me."

Wife? The Walrider host thought to himself, raising a brow at the man.

He opened his mouth to respond but was stopped by an electric jolt that ran through him. His eyes squeezed shut and a thousand memories that didn't belong to him suddenly raced through his mind.

They were fuzzy and a bit blurred but he could still make out what was going on. A man dressed in the dusty brown patient jumpsuit was on the ground before him. He was small and fragile like a terrified little puppy, he even shook like one. His big blue eyes were so wide and innocent they reminded Miles of a disney princess, so childlike and pure it almost made him want to vomit.

Just as quickly as he was thrown into the memory, he was shoved back out of it. Before he could even think to question the swarm inside of him, its voice was ringing inside his mind.

_**That is the man who sent you the email that brought you here.** _

_Are you kidding me? That little shit did this to me?_

_**Hm. Unfortunately for him that email cost him his freedom and he was forced into confinement as one of the patience. That was shortly before Billy allowed me to lay waste to everyone in the asylum. He has been attempting capture ever since but ran into this man as he was trying to escape. The man before you now is the one who caused all this carnage.** _

_You knew that and you still restored him?!_

  
A loud and rather outraged roar echoed in his head and Miles winced. **_Was it not you who ordered me to do so!?_**

_You should have talked me out of it! You already tried!_

_**Not because of his insanity but because I cannot risk you dying! Without you I am forced back into confinement something you forget all too easily!** _

  
_Ugh! Just forget it! Is that little brat still here in the asylum?_

_**I do not know.** _

_Well go and find out...you can travel faster than I can. And if still alive in here somewhere make sure to keep him that way...I want to take care of him myself._

  
A soft buzz vibrated in his head and he looked down as a layer of gray encased him. It felt and sounded like heavy static and even twitched and hummed like one. Both Chris and Eddie recoiled from him in shock but he couldn't be bothered to care. He was much too preoccupied with taking in his new form. 

The Walrider appeared before him, looking over his body with hollowed eyes. _**That will offer you some protection should you run into trouble while I am away.**_ It explained.

"Can I still tap into your power?" Miles asked, looking over the strange layer of static.

_**Some of it.** _

Miles nodded and watched the nano cloud fly away until it was completely out of his sight. Then with a smile he turned his gaze back to Eddie, who looked at him like he was the devil which wasn't entirely untrue. He took a step towards him, not even phased when the larger man backed away.

"You can relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He assured him. "I am not your wife...but I do know where she is."

Blue eyes lit up and a hopeful smile tugged at Eddie's lips. "You..you do?" He rushed up to Miles and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where!? Where is she!?"

Miles took his big hands and intertwined their fingers. "Don't worry Eddie...I have a feeling you will be seeing her soon. Very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Waylon grunted as he limped his way towards the exit of Mount Massive, trying to bite back the throbbing pain of his ankle. He was so close now...so close to his home and freedom...and Lisa. He missed his wife so much and his sons too. He could only imagine how worried and scared they were for him.

 

Almost home...almost home to you Lisa.

 

"Mr. Park? How the fuck are you still alive? Let's...let's make a deal. You help me and I'll help you."

 

Waylon rolled his eyes and continued heading for the door. He had no interest in helping the peace of shit sitting in front of him. If anyone deserved to die in this hellhole it was Jeremy Blaire. Hell, he was the reason all of this shit happened to begin with. Him and a bunch of other rich, white collared dicks that he called friends. Even death was too good for them. 

 

Waylon resisted the urge to spit on the man as he walked past. Instead he kept his head held high and limped closer and closer to the exit.

 

Jeremy groaned and clutched his side, which was oozing red. "I'm stuck like a pig...help me up. Please?" 

 

Waylon continued to ignore him, eyes focused on the door which was wide open and flooding the room with sunlight. Something he never thought he would see again twelve hours ago. The bright and warm aura of the Sun..

 

He was so close...almost there and--

 

A startled cry left the technician as Jeremy bolted upwards and slammed a blade into his stomach. Waylon yelled in shock and pain, falling backwards as blood oozed from the fresh wound. He quickly scrambled away from the man above him who was advancing on him like predator hunting prey. 

 

"Just...fucking DIE already!" Jeremy growled. "No one can know! NO ONE!"

 

Waylon squeezed his eyes shut as the blade in the man's hand glinted in the light. His heart rattled in his chest as he prepared to meet his maker. He couldn't help but feel betrayed by the universe or whoever was in charge of life. To let him come so close to victory only to have him fail now...

 

He waited for the finishing blow but surprisingly it never came. Instead there was a ghoulish cry followed by a terrified scream. Waylon opened his eyes just in time to see the Walrider swoop in like some knight in shining armour. 

 

The nanocloud surrounded Jeremy, tossing him up into the air like a useless doll. The man howled and screamed in terror but was helpless against the Walrider's inhuman strength and bloodlust. Waylon watched with wide eyes as the man was tossed and thrown around until finally the cloud tore him in half at the waist, killing him instantly. 

 

Blood rained down on him, coating his entire being in crimson. With shaky hands he quickly wiped his face to no avail. With a sickened groan he rose to his feet, averting his eyes from what used to be Jeremy Blaire. All that remained of him now were two distinct pieces and a growing pool of blood.

 

Waylon tried to swallow down his bitter sweet triumph but he couldn't help but feel a little victorious. The bastard got his just desserts but he had no time to truly brag because he feared the Walrider may reappear again. It had strangely dissipated after killing Blaire and Waylon wasn't sure if it hadn't noticed him or was just too busy killing to spare him the time of day. Either way he was glad it had left him alone for now. Being torn apart from the inside was less than ideal and he had no intention of dying here. 

 

Pushing the dead asshole out of his thoughts, he continued towards the door. A groan of pain left him as he put pressure on his new wound, the last  compliments of Jeremy Blaire. He needed a doctor and he needed one now. With a pained breath he quickly hopped and limped out the front doors. 

 

His breath caught in his chest as the wind blew in his face and the fresh beams of the sun warmed his skin. The sun...oh how he missed it. After over twelve hours of a never ending darkness it was such a relief to feel the sun's rays touching him. 

 

The technician couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he stepped further into the light. His eyes widened when he noticed a lone car sitting by the entrance gates. What luck he was having today! 

 

Waylon wasted no time rushing to the red jeep, pulling the door open and crawling inside. He closed the door behind him and searched for the keys, smiling in relief when he found them sitting right beside him in the passenger's seat. He quickly snatched them up and put them in the ignition, starting the car. 

 

He grinned and reached up, covering his mouth despite the blood coating his hands. He was getting out of here...he was really getting out of here! With a joyful and relieved sigh he gripped the wheel and started to pull out of the spot he was in. 

 

All the joy he felt vanished however when he looked up. A dark cloud that could only belong to the Walrider now filled the doors of the asylum and was getting stronger by the second. With a gulp he picked up the camcorder and aimed it at the doors. To his horror inside all of that darkness stood a man and he was looking right. at. him. 

 

Waylon threw down the camcorder and pulled out of his spot. As the car began to move the cloud grew stronger and closer. Frantic now more than ever, Waylon stepped on the gas and went full speed ahead, trying to ignore the swarm that had enveloped the car. He blasted right through gates and sped down the road, panting in panic and relief. With a groan he left the hell hole that was Mount Massive behind him and never turned back not once. 

 

...............

 

"GODAMMIT!" Miles screamed, his inhuman voice shattering every front window of the asylum. 

 

The dangerous aura of his fury cracked the ground below his feet. He balled his fists and the military trucks flew back twenty feet. He focused his anger on the fountain in front of him and not long after, it cracked and shattered just like the windows had before. 

 

"HE GOT AWAY!" The journalist snapped furiously.

 

Miles turned just in time to see the Walrider manifest. It blinked at him, awaiting orders. 

 

"Follow him." The man ordered angrily, jabbing a finger in the direction of his car. 

 

_**And you?** _

 

"Don't worry about me. I'll take Chris and Eddie somewhere safe now go!" 

 

The nanoswarm nodded and flew off, darting in the direction of Miles' jeep. Miles watching it go, feeling another wave of rage flood over him. He let out another furious scream and this time the jeeps bent and shrunk at his anger like someone was crushing them in their hands. 

 

A hand gripped his shoulder and he sent a harsh glare behind him. Immediately his gaze softened when he saw that the person behind him was Chris. The larger man shrunk away from the intensity of his rage but Miles quickly calmed himself to prevent scaring him. 

 

Gently he gripped the man's hand and gave it a tender squeeze. "Hey...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Where's Eddie?"

 

Chris turned to look behind him and Miles followed his gaze. Eddie was making his way out of the asylum himself, and...dragging a dead body out with him. This was the fifth time he had tried to claim one of the many disfigured bodies in the building as his 'beautiful blushing bride.' 

 

"Oh, God." Miles groaned and slapping his palm against his forehead. "Eddie, no!" 

 

...................

Miles smiled as he watched Chris poke and prod at his new clothing. They had finally found something that would fit on the gigantic man but he didn't seem to like them. He had been picking at them since he put them on. Eddie on the other hand was fully content with just wearing pants and nothing else. 

 

They'd found a motel to sleep in for the night. The clerk had given them a strange look but Miles couldn't be bothered enough to actually care.

 

"Hey." He murmured, getting Chris' attention. "What's wrong? You don't like your new clothes?" 

 

Chris blushed and looked down at the bed. "They...feel weird." 

 

"Weird?" Miles repeated, reaching out and stroking the fabric of the shirt. "How?"

 

"I don't know...I just don't like it." 

 

Miles smiled. "It's probably just the way clothing feels on your skin. You were kind of walking around half naked for a while. Or your skin could be really sensitive from the restoration process. Your skin was really pink for a while afterwards, so maybe that's why. It'll get better...you just have to get used to it again. That's all."

 

A sea of pink settled in the larger man's cheeks and he nodded softly. Miles' smile grew and he gave Chris a soft little pat on the thigh. 

 

His calm demeanor didn't last long however, because shortly after the Walrider appeared before them. Instantly his smile was gone and he shot up off the bed with wide and eager eyes.

 

"Well?" 

 

_**He is gone.** _

 

"What!? Gone, what do you mean he's GONE?!"

 

 ** _It is simple really. I lost him._**  

 

"You what!?" Miles screamed furiously. "What do you mean you lost him!?" 

 

**_He was too fast for me to keep up with. After all...he was in a car._ **

 

**_"GODDAMMIT!"_ **

 

The windows in the room cracked and the ground shook below as Miles raged. Chris shrunk away from the impressive display of power while Eddie merely stared at him with intrigued and frightful eyes. 

 

With a deep breath Miles managed to calm himself but anger still bubbled inside of him. He wanted Waylon and he wanted him now! His hard could it possibly be to catch the little whistleblower!? 

 

**_It is not as terrible as you believe. He will have to stop eventually...and I believe I know where he is headed now. He does have a wife and children after all._ **

 

Miles raised a brow. "You know where they are?" 

 

 ** _Yes._**  

 

That one word was all Miles needed to put a smile on his face, and a rather devious one at that. 

 

"Perfect. Well then...let's pay mommy and daddy dearest a little visit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! Hope you enjoy :D


	4. Chapter 4

Waylon sighed as he surfed through channels on the small and vintage television in front of him. The air in his cheesy motel room was stale as always and he was almost ashamed to say that he was used to it. But after two months on the run who wouldn't be?

He had beaten Mount Massive Asylum but not Murkoff. Not completely at least. Yes, the footage he captured was exposed to the world and it did leave an indelible mark on the company of monsters and bastards but it also put a gigantic bounty on his head.

And his family's.

Because of his "idiotic bravery" as Julian had called it, he could never take the risk of seeing Lisa and his two boys ever again. He called them and they even had a video chat every now and then but it wasn't the same. It would never be the same and they all knew it.

Now, not only was his life uprooted but theirs also. For their own safety they had to be relocated and sent off to a safe house that even Waylon didn't know the location of. Everything they had ever known was gone and now they were forced to live a life that might as well be under the grid. And it was all his fault and to make matters even worse he could never see them again...not if he wanted them to be safe from Murkoff. There would be no sappy reunion or a hug and kiss followed by a heartfelt apology.

He told them over and over about how sorry he was but what good was that? It wouldn't fix anything. It wouldn't turn back the clock and make everything go back to normal...

Another sigh escaped him and he fell back against the bed. He curled up in a ball, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to sleep. Not that that would help him any. His dreams were constantly plagued by death and torment...another horrid memento from his time in the asylum.

"I should have never taken that job." He murmured, shaking his head gently. "I should have never taken that _**fucking**_ job..."

He always repeated the words like a mantra and they never made him feel better. All it did was fill him with more regret. Regret that he knew he deserved. His decision screwed up so many lives and he couldn't fix it. No matter how hard he tried, he knew he could never make things alright again.

He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Tears stung at his eyes but he quickly blinked them back and quickly maneuvered his way underneath the covers.

 _Sleep._ He told himself. _Just...just go to sleep._

It took a few moments but slowly he felt himself slipping into slumber. His breathing steadied and he snuggled deeper into the scratchy sheets of the bed underneath him. However the newfound tranquility didn't last long. Just as he was giving in completely to the sweet temptation of sleep he heard a groan.

Not a lustful and pleasured groan like the ones he was used to either. No...this was a pained one like someone had just been stabbed. Then it was followed by a scream.

Waylon shot up in shock and quickly grabbed the pistol sitting on his nightstand. He scrambled to his feet and slowly moved towards the door. With shaky hands he aimed the gun up at the door, ready to shoot if he had to.

An eternity flew by before Waylon made another move. He stepped forward but before he could even reach the door it was blown off its hinges, knocking him back and sending him crashing into the bed.

Pain shot up his spine and his firearm slid out of his grasp. Mumbling a panicked curse, he looked up and his blood ran cold in his veins. A face he had hoped he'd never see again stood before him, the same smile filed with insanity tugging at his lips.

"Darling!"

Waylon nearly let out a scream, scrambling away from the man who had haunted his dreams since the moment they met.

**_Eddie Gluskin._ **

But that was impossible! Eddie had died! He saw it with his own two eyes! He was caught in his own trap, impaled in the abdomen by a metal pole like a goddamn cabob! Waylon had left him there to die the cruel death that he deserved! How could he be standing in front of him now, completely unharmed!? Even his face was fully intact and his eyes too! No more scabs or violently burst blood vessels.

He jumped up when the man stepped completely into the room, only to fall backwards against the bed. Eddie, worried for his wellbeing, rushed forward only for Waylon to leap away from him once again.

 _ **"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**_ He shouted, his voice broken and shaky with fear.

"Aww, now is that any way to treat your husband?" Another voice mused, turning Waylon's attention back to the door.

Waylon's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at the sight that greeted him. A man of average height with pale skin and green eyes. He looked sickly and there was a look that Waylon didn't trust in there. He smiled and stepped into the room, a man large enough to dwarf even Eddie, following after him.

"He's missed you so much you know." The man mused, walking up to Gluskin and running his fingers through his jet black hair. "And you two make such a lovely couple."

Waylon was practically shaking in fear, his eyes glued to the two men. "Wh..who are you?" He asked softly.

"Who am I?" The words were repeated with an angry smile and even a chuckle. "Now that...that makes me a little angry. You're telling me that I plunged my way into the deepest and darkest hell that ever existed, for a man who can't even recognize my face?"

Waylon gasped and a shaky hand came up to cover his mouth. "Oh my god... _Miles?"_

The reporter smiled and chuckled happily. "Now that is much better."

"You're alive? But...how? When the police couldn't find your body you were--"

"Presumed dead. Yes, I know. Luckily for me, I have a new friend that makes me a little difficult to kill."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a sound like radio static went off and a fuzzy dark cloud appeared beside him. It was the same one that manifested when he was making his escape from Mount Massive and the same one that killed Jeremy Blaire.

The Walrider.

The swarm tilted its head at Waylon before turning to Miles, almost as if it was waiting for something. The reporter simply smiled at it before turning back to Waylon.

"A little gift I got thanks to your...invitation." He mused with a dark smile. "You know, I really should thank you. Not only did I suffer the tortures of the damned but I also got to keep the biggest momento of them all. A homicidal nanocloud at my command!"

Wide eyed and still shaking, Waylon rose to his feet. "Wh..what are you going to do? You didn't come all this way just to talk. Are you...are you gonna kill me?"

Miles let out a raucous bought of laughter, shaking his head with a smile. He made his way over to the smaller man, crouching down in front of him. His smile died down and was quickly replaced with an angry frown. Without warning he gripped Waylon's chin with bruising force, bringing their faces closer and closer until their breath intermingled. "Oh, believe me Waylon...after I'm done with you, you are gonna wish that was what I came here to do. Eddie?"

The blue eyed behemoth jumped to attention, tearing his gaze from Waylon and looking to Miles. He quickly took his hand and kissed it lovingly. "Yes, darling?"

Miles let out another chuckle, easing his hand away to grip the other man's chin. "Eddie, shame on you. Not in front of your wife." He mused. "Speaking of, you've finally reunited with her...so don't you think now is the perfect time to make things official and consummate?"

Blue eyes lit up and Eddie turned to Waylon, who visibly paled. A smile spread across Gluskin's face and he pounced on Waylon, slamming their lips together hungrily.

Waylon immediately tensed up and made a noise of disgust in his throat. His eyes widened and he tried to no avail to push the other man away. Unfortunately for him he was too small and Eddie, who was three times his size and stacked with muscle, was much too strong for him.

Eddie hoisted both his legs around his waist and rose to his feet. Waylon ripped away from the kiss and pounded desperately against the larger man's chest.

"Playing hard to get again?" Eddie teased, leaning in and pressing a few kisses to his neck. "You still love making me work for it, don't you you little minx?"

Waylon let out a shocked shriek as he was tossed onto the bed like a rag doll. Almost immediately he scoot away from the man advancing on him and looked at Miles with pleading eyes.

"What?" The possessed man teased with another dark smile. "Eddie has waited so long to be reunited with you, his darling wife. You can't expect me to deny him the pleasure of...deflowering you."

"No...no Miles please!" The technician nearly sobbed, shaking his head. "Please don't..."

The other merely smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached up and gently thumbed away a tear that had slipped from Waylon's eye. "Don't worry Waylon there's no need to cry. Eddie is quite the gentle lover."

"No!" The smaller man cried, thrashing to get away with no success. Eddie pinned him down with own weight preventing him from going anywhere.

Waylon trembled and sobbed as Eddie pressed a trail of kisses up his neck, one hand reaching up his shirt. He let out a low cry when the variant used the other hand to lift his leg and grind against him. Disgust traveled through him as he felt his member twitch in response and he jerked away when Eddie moved to kiss him.

"Please...please stop." He pleaded once more.

Eddie merely sighed and pressed kisses to his cheek in an attempt to offer some comfort. "Don't you worry my little minx. It will only hurt for a moment..."


	5. Chapter 5

Waylon let out a small noise of disgust as he felt Eddie's seed spill into him again for perhaps the fourth time that night. Something warm slid down his thighs but he couldn't be bothered to wonder if it was semen, blood or a mixture of both. His entire body ached from the hours of sex he'd been subjected to and his eyes were sore from crying. Darkened bruises littered his wrists, hips and arms from where Eddie had gripped him harshly.

Once the older man had climaxed he released Waylon and collapsed against him, flattening the smaller man against the bed. A pleased groan rumbled deeply in Eddie’s throat and he lazily pressed a numbed of kisses to the back of Waylon's neck and shoulders. He grunted softly when his softened member slipped out of the tired hole it had been occupying and gently pulled his lover closer.

"You're so good my little minx." He praised, his voice no louder than a whisper. "I just can't get enough of you."

_"I'll say."_

Waylon summoned the last of his ebbing strength to turn and face Miles. Though there was a smile plastered on his face his blackened eyes were void of any emotion. He was sitting quite comfortably on the other man’s lap, a man Waylon didn’t recognize. He was gigantic for one, an obvious detail that couldn’t possibly be missed as he was nearly seven feet tall and stacked with muscle. Waylon thought Eddie was big…this man was like a walking bulldozer, dwarfing even Eddie in terms of size. Despite his physique the large man seemed almost childlike in nature: quiet, lost and innocent. Holding onto Miles seemed to be the only thing grounding him.

“You must be so exhausted Waylon.” The Walrider host teased, drawing the smaller man’s attention once again. “Eddie does tend to get a little…enthusiastic in bed.”

Waylon groaned quietly, shifting away from Gluskin who was planting a million unwanted kisses all over his neck and shoulder blades. His attempt to get away resulted in him being tugged even closer until he was practically snuggling the bastard. The smaller man made a small sound of distress which drew a laugh from Miles.

“Oh, for god’s sake Waylon, stop fighting your husband. You wouldn’t want to get him upset on your wedding night…he might get angry.”

Miles’ words made Waylon’s entire body stiffen. That was definitely a warning and one he should definitely consider. Eddie was not someone you wanted to anger; he was terrifying when he was angry. Waylon practically froze and hesitantly looked up to see just how Eddie was reacting to his struggling. His grip had tightened harshly when Waylon started struggling but his face was buried in Waylon’s shoulder, shielding it from him.

Lowered blue eyes returned to Miles face and were surprised to find him practically grinning at him. Just as Waylon’s face was contorting in confusion Eddie shifted and he felt the reason for Miles’ sudden amusement.

Eddie was hard. _Again._

 _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._ Waylon thought to himself.

How the fuck was his libido this strong!? He remembered reading Eddie’s files in his escapade to escape Mount Massive and the man was over forty fucking years old! If he remembered correctly he would be turning fifty in just a couple of years. Granted he wasn’t _that_ old but still it should have at least deaccelerated a little bit, the man was acting like a goddamn frat boy.

Waylon was helpless as the man plunged back inside of him, thrusting slow and deep. A soft sob left him when Eddie easily penetrated his prostate sending jolts of pleasure through him. He couldn’t deal with the pleasure. Pain he could deal with but not the agonizingly humiliating pleasure. He hated himself for it and hated Eddie even more for inflicting it.

Eddie’s thrusting quickened and Waylon couldn’t have stopped the moan that escaped him if he tried. His fingers tangled themselves into the sheets of the bed and he bit down on the pillow to quiet himself. No way in hell was he giving Eddie the satisfaction of hearing his moans.

He didn’t want this.

He **didn’t** want this.

“Waylon, don’t be such a tease. I’m sure your husband would love to hear just how vocal you can be.” Miles taunted.

He was enjoying this way too much for Waylon’s taste but this was his revenge. Of course he was going to enjoy every last second of it.

Blue eyes opened just in time to see Miles get up from his seat. He approached the bed and sat down beside Eddie, leaning in close to kiss and nibble at his neck. His hands spread over Gluskin’s chest, silently praising all of his muscles. Once he had his fill of the larger man’s body he turned his attention to Waylon, gripping his hardening length.

That seemed to shock the smaller man back into reality because he cried out and thrust backwards, his hips slamming back into Eddie’s. He locked eyes with Miles and the Walrider host gave him a bone chilling smile, stroking him into hardness before moving downwards to claim him with his mouth. Waylon was practically a weeping mess at that point, moaning pathetically as he ground his hips. The movement sent him deeper into the heat of Miles’ mouth and back onto the powerful girth of Eddie’s cock.

“Please…” He sobbed, reaching down to tug at the head of brown hair beneath him. “Please, stop.”

Miles merely hummed in response, obviously not in the mood to listen. He let his tongue circle around the shaft in his mouth, moaning at the salty fluid he picked up. Waylon was definitely close to an orgasm.

Green eyes moved up to Waylon’s face, not at all surprised to see that the man was crying. Miles reluctantly released the stiff member from the heat of his mouth and pressed a trail of kisses up the other man’s chest.

“You’re such a baby.” Miles chuckled, kissing away the other’s tears. He reached down to reclaim Waylon’s twitching member, smiling when he gasped in both pleasure and shock. “This has to feel like heaven for you.”

Waylon immediately shook his head in refusal despite the many moans spilling from his lips. “I don’t…ah! I d-don’t want this!” He groaned out, weakly pushing Eddie away when he moved to kiss him.

“Your body seems to be telling a different story.” Miles teased, stroking him faster and sloppier.

“Ah! St-stop!” Waylon pleaded, his head falling back to rest on Eddie’s shoulder. He let out a undignified moan. “Miles, don’t!”

“I think I will.” He whispered, pecking Waylon lightly on the lips before moving to return his erection in his mouth. A sated moan left him as he licked up all the gathering precum and let one hand fall to fondle and massage Waylon’s balls.

Waylon came with a loud swear, shouting it to the world before slumping. Eddie caught him with ease, holding him steady as he continued thrusting inside of him. Miles moaned softly as he drank down the other’s cum before pulling away with a grin, licking a stripe over the spent cock.

 _“Mmmmmm,_ that was good.” He praised, sitting up with a grin. Eddie pulled him in for a kiss that he happily returned, moaning his approval when the older man slipped his tongue past his lips.

Eddie groaned his approval as he continued his thrusts, pulling away from Miles to smile down at his beloved wife. He ran a hand over the smaller man’s back and pressed a trail of kisses and bites along his spine all the way up to the nape of his neck. Waylon gave a groan of disgust but was utterly powerless to resist; he felt like putty in the other man’s arms and not in the good way.

He watched as Miles climbed off the bed to return to the other man. He hadn’t moved an inch since the Walrider host had left him alone in his seat but he was all too relieved when Miles returned. He welcomed the smaller man with open arms only to close them in what looked like a vice grip when he had settled. The ex-journalist’s eyes were lowered with a dark amusement as he watched Eddie work his way to another orgasm.

His eyes were a deep emerald green. They were dull and lifeless but given the things Miles had probably seen that didn’t really surprise Waylon. In an odd way he sort of related to the younger man…and he even understood why he was torturing him.

This was his retribution and Waylon’s punishment. He had sent that email in the hopes that it would lead Miles to the asylum and exposed the evil going on there and in a way it had worked but it came at a heavy price for him and Miles. He had lost his wife and children along with a piece off his sanity. But Miles…he lost his entire life and became a host for perhaps the most insidious creation known to man.

“Darling…”

Eddie’s groan brought him out of his thoughts and he groaned in disgust as the man’s thrust as deep as he could, climaxing with a loud shout. He kept himself buried deep inside of Waylon, smiling up at him with a gaze that was almost loving and tender.

“Such a beautiful blushing bride.” He praised softly, gently letting the smaller man fall to the bed before carefully draping himself over him.

Waylon squeezed his eyes shut as Eddie hummed a soft tune in his ear. He flinched at every kiss he received and even tried to wiggle away when the other tried to kiss him on the lips. Would his humiliation never cease?

If the way Miles was laughing spoke for anything…Waylon guessed no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know  
> it's been a WHOLE YEAR  
> i'm SORRY  
> you all have permission to kick my ass tbh


End file.
